


"Elementary" starring Lucy Liu as Joan Watson, Natalie Dormer as Sherlock Holmes

by Kadorienne



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Natalie Dormer had been cast as Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Elementary" starring Lucy Liu as Joan Watson, Natalie Dormer as Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/gifts).



> Grey Bard said she would like to see this show. I can't make the show but I can make a trailer for it.

[Watch on youtube.](http://youtu.be/mbfiwVrIpXo)

Or dl [here](http://beladonna.org/Songvids/Elementary.m4v).


End file.
